


safe and sound like the rhythm of snow

by blowthepiri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/blowthepiri
Summary: “Dinner will be here shortly. You have a little bit of time for a nap.”Siyeon looks down at Yubin, who’s already sound asleep, and runs her finger along the edge of her face. “I’m good just being awake,” Siyeon says, looking over at her shoulder at Yoohyeon who’s looking at her the way Siyeon is sure she was just looking at Yubin.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	safe and sound like the rhythm of snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing. this ot3 has been ruining my life lately and it's pretty underrated. couldn't help myself.

Another night of restlessness—Siyeon can’t sleep. As usual. Minji is asleep. She’s pretty sure everyone is. 

She gets out of bed, as quiet as she can, and tiptoes to Yoohyeon’s room. One peek inside tells her that Yoohyeon isn’t there, which means she’s probably with Yubin in her room. 

With a sigh, she walks until she reaches Yubin’s door and opens it quietly, making her way through the darkness until she’s at the edge of the bed. 

“Scoot over,” Siyeon whispers. 

Yubin is the one who answers with, “Siyeon?” 

“Move over,” Siyeon repeats herself, taking her socks off and leaving them on the floor. “I’ll pick my socks up tomorrow. I’m tired.” 

Siyeon hears Yubin sigh and push herself to make space for Siyeon. When Siyeon lies down, she feels around a bit, notices that Yubin’s back is to her which means she must be spooning Yoohyeon. 

“Give me some of your blanket.” 

Yubin snorts and presses herself back against Siyeon. “Hold me. You’re always warm.” 

And that’s a fair thing to ask since Siyeon is all but hogging Yubin’s blanket, so she presses her front to Yubin’s back. Her arms go around Yubin’s waist and further until she’s able to touch Yoohyeon, who just sighs in response.

Siyeon presses her nose into the crook of Yubin’s neck and inhales. She isn’t religious, at all. But she thinks the closest thing to heaven is this. 

* * *

Siyeon is flipping through one of Yubin’s books when Yubin comes in her room, sweaty from a workout. 

“Don’t fold the pages,” Yubin says gruffly, peeling off her sweaty t-shirt in favour of finding something else. 

“I won’t,” Siyeon promises. “I just know you love this book and I want to love it too.” 

Yubin turns to her and breaks into such a pure, bright smile that warms Siyeon’s heart and makes something in her stomach flutter. 

“Come here,” Siyeon murmurs, putting a bookmark in the book before closing it and tossing it off the bed. “You look exhausted.” 

Yubin runs her fingers through her hair before getting onto the bed beside Siyeon, allowing Siyeon to wrap around her. 

(Siyeon is greedy, though, gets her fingers under Yubin’s shirt to play with the skin on her chilled stomach.) 

Yubin lets out this noise, akin to a purr of a cat, and burrows deeper into the bed and to Siyeon. She’s asleep, Siyeon thinks, when the door opens.

“Aw,” Yoohyeon coos. “Stay still.” She has her camera around her neck. She snaps a couple pictures, Siyeon hiding her face in both the blanket and Yubin’s neck. 

Yoohyeon gets on the bed, too, on Siyeon’s other side. 

“Dinner will be here shortly. You have a little bit of time for a nap.” 

Siyeon looks down at Yubin, who’s already sound asleep, and runs her finger along the edge of her face. “I’m good just being awake,” Siyeon says, looking over at her shoulder at Yoohyeon who’s looking at her the way Siyeon is sure she was just looking at Yubin. 

Yoohyeon nuzzles her face into Siyeon’s, getting comfortable with their legs tangled together, careful not to disturb Yubin. 

* * *

Siyeon is lying in Yubin’s bed, waiting for Yubin to finish brushing her teeth. She’s at the edge of the bed, because she knows Yubin likes to sleep by the wall. 

Only, when Yubin comes back and turns off the light, she doesn’t crawl in beside Siyeon. She crawls _on top_ of Siyeon. 

Her thighs bracket Siyeon’s legs, her arms on either side of Siyeon’s forearms, her cheek resting against the bare skin of Siyeon’s chest. 

She’s a welcome weight on top of her, a cozy one. A warm one that makes her blood feel hot.

“I can hear your heart beating,” Yubin says, into her skin. “It’s loud. And heavy.” 

Siyeon smiles into the darkness, wiggling one of her hands free to get under Yubin’s shirt to touch her back, to run her fingers down the soft skin. Yubin shudders on top of her, making a little mewling noise. 

“That feels nice,” she mumbles. 

“So do you,” Siyeon whispers back.

* * *

Siyeon doesn’t know how it happens, but she’s in Yubin’s bed with Yoohyeon. They were waiting for Yubin to come to bed, facing each other and talking about nothing. But the next thing she knows, they’re kissing.

She’s sure Yoohyeon initiated it, but her lips are so soft so Siyeon doesn’t have the chance to think about it for too long (she also doesn’t care). 

It’s their first kiss but it doesn’t feel like one, with the way Yoohyeon cups her hand over Siyeon’s ear and kisses her like she knows her expertly. And maybe she does. 

Siyeon is so wrapped up in Yoohyeon that she doesn’t hear the bedroom door open and close shut until Yoohyeon pulls away and she hears a, “oh… uh…” 

And as she turns, she sees Yubin’s eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at Siyeon and Yoohyeon. Her cheeks are dusted pink and she’s twisting her fingers. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she stammers out, and goes to open the door to leave.

“You didn’t,” Siyeon says before Yubin can get very far. She watches as the other girl stops in her tracks and turns to look at them curiously. “Come here.”

Yubin pads over to them, stands above them. Yoohyeon pushes herself back toward the wall to make space for Yubin to get in between them. 

As soon as she’s on her back, Yoohyeon reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear, while Siyeon just watches. Yoohyeon leans in, slowly, as if she’s afraid of startling Yubin if she moves too fast, and she presses her lips against Yubin’s. 

It takes a moment, Siyeon can see, before Yubin actively decides to kiss back. One of her hands goes to Siyeon’s thigh and grips there, while the other goes to Yoohyeon’s neck. 

When they pull apart, Yubin wastes no time in turning to Siyeon, gripping her by the hair, and pulling her in for a kiss. Siyeon melts into it, Yubin’s lips hard on hers—a stark contrast to how soft Yoohyeon had kissed her. 

Yubin ends the kiss first, rasping out, “kiss Yoohyeon.” 

So, Siyeon does. She leans over Yubin, who has entwined their hands, and kisses Yoohyeon, harsher than before Yubin walks in on them. 

Yoohyeon lets out a sharp noise when Siyeon licks at the seam of her lips, demanding entrance, and Siyeon can feel the heat of Yubin’s intense stare. This almost feels like a performance, one that she’ll be glad to do again and again and again. 

Siyeon feels a hand clench in her hair—Yubin’s, short nails against her scalp, and she lets out a little keening noise in response. Yoohyeon gasps, causing them to part. 

“Wow,” Yoohyeon says, resting her forehead against Yubin’s. 

Siyeon snuggles lower, pressing her lips to Yubin’s neck and the underside of her jaw. She doesn’t miss the way Yubin tilts her head just so to capture Yoohyeon’s lips again, the sound of them kissing over her incredibly sexy. 

They do this for what feels like hours, trading kisses and bites (in Yubin’s case), hands travelling but not nearly enough for Siyeon’s satisfaction. 

Eventually, they pull away from each other, panting. They lie snuggled up against each other, their hands and legs all tangled together over Yubin in the middle. 

“Someone needs to get the light,” Yoohyeon says after a few minutes, when Siyeon is almost asleep, and she groans, knowing it’s her. 

She gets up, with only one grumble of disapproval from Yubin. She crawls back in bed again, in the dark, and they all readjust. 

Yoohyeon and Yubin are lying facing each other, and Siyeon holds Yoohyeon’s hand over Yubin’s hip, her front completely pressed to Yubin’s back, ignoring the arousal welling up inside her when Yubin wiggles against her to get comfortable. 

(Sleeping alone has been completely ruined for Siyeon now. How could she ever sleep without one of them, or both of them, pressed against her?) 

* * *

Whatever they are, they don’t define it. And Siyeon is okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
